


The Two Best Things

by i_am_catfood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (PLATONICALLY obviously), Alec/Izzy, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Malec wedding, One Shot, Sibling Love, This is basically a love letter to Izzy ngl, happy tears, so much love, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_catfood/pseuds/i_am_catfood
Summary: It’s the biggest day of Alec’s life, and he has someone to thank for getting him there.(Or, self indulgent Alec/Izzy fic written at two am)





	The Two Best Things

Alec looked himself up and down in the mirror, fiddling with his bowtie. He was almost certain that the feeling of mild strangulation was caused by his nerves, not the accessory, but fidgeting killed the time that he didn’t really need to get ready. The time allotted was, of course, really for his counterpart, who’s look Alec was certain would be intricately breathtaking, though he hadn’t been allowed to see anything related to it. The argument had been made that neither of them were actually _ brides _ , which ought to cancel out the bad luck thing, but nonetheless the ruling had joined the bizarre mishmash of traditions that was to be their wedding. Quite frankly, Alec was sure he would drop dead on sight.

 

“Are we freaking out yet?” Isabelle appeared in the doorway, looking glamorous and positively  _ radiating _ excitement. She strode across the room, shooing Alec’s hands away and tugging at his bowtie until it looked right. She then put her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him with glassy eyes. “I’m so happy for you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. “Oh, you deserve this.” She sighed.

 

Alec rested his chin on top of her head. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “This is all you, Iz. You wanted this for me when I didn’t even think I could have it. You can see right through me, and I really need that sometimes.”

 

Isabelle shook her head lightly. “You fought for this, Alec.”

 

“Not by myself,” Alec affirmed gently. “I mean, who invited Magnus to my wedding in the first place?” Her lips pressed into a cheeky smile. “And who told me to do what makes me happy and… er, have… well, to… with Magnus, to-” 

 

“...go for it?” She interjected mercifully.

 

Alec nodded, mildly flushed. “And when we broke up, how you pushed me back to him? And we got back together what, the next day?” Alec squeezed tighter where his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “I would’ve backed out every time, if you’d let me. Look, do remember when we were little, how you told me that-”

 

“Someone would love you, heart and soul.” She recalled, smiling fondly.

 

“You were so right, Iz.” He said, voice slightly choked. “I’m about marry one of the two best things that ever happened to me.”

 

“What’s the other one?” Izzy asked.

 

“I’m looking at her.”

 

Izzy inhaled shakily, stepping back. “Come  _ on _ , big brother! Do you know how long these eyes took?” She asked, looking directly upward with her fingers delicately placed under her eyes to catch any stray tears that threatened to ruin her makeup.

 

“I love you so much,” Alec said with an amused smile.

 

“I love you too, Alec. Now then,” She smoothed his jacket one last time, taking his hand. “Save the rest of that love for your husband.”


End file.
